Ran Away Worst Idea Ever
by LafranceSwager
Summary: This FanFiction is full of triggers. It is rated MATURE for a reason. Read at your own will. Dave ran away when he was five and was taken in by a "nice" man. He was able to get away with the help of Dirk after being captive for ten years. Little did he know the man helping him was family and that he had fallen for the married man upon first sight. Enjoy! Oliver


**WARNING!**

**Major Trigger Warning!**

_This story has mentioning of rape and of slight gore. It may lead to sadness._

_**Do not read if this is not what you are looking for!**_

_You have been warned._

Oliver~

* * *

Dave had run away from his apartment with Bro when he was a young boy. He was five when he started to live in the streets. He had been taken in by a "nice" old man. Ever since he was taken in by this man every day was full of pain and terror for the young Strider.

"Hey there kido. You lost your mommy?" A tall old man wearing a grey button up that was tucked into his kakhi colored pants. His hair was grey and thinned to nearly nothing. He had old white sneakers on that were rather filthy.

"I don't have a mommy and I'm not lost! I ran away from Bro. He's mean." The squeaky voice of the five-year old Dave made this old man raise a brow and smirk.

"Well why don't you come live with me? I'll take good care of you." The old man put out his hand to hold Dave's, who being the stupid five-year old he was, took the hand with a small smile. The man led Dave to his car and helped him in. That was when Bro burst out of the apartment building and started to look around frantically.

"Dave?! Dave, where are you?! Dave! Excuse me ma'am but have you seen this boy?" Bro pulled out his wallet to show the random woman the photo of Dave that he always kept with him secretly. The woman shook her head and continued on her way. Bro asked everyone he saw until he sat down on the steps to his apartment at midnight and hung his head. He did what no Strider would do and cried. After he calmed down he pulled out his phone and called his little brother Dirk to tell him what had happened that he should keep his eyes open. "Hey Dirk. Long time no talk." Bro tried to keep his voice from wavering.

"Hey man... What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Y-... Yeah. Dave ran out and I can't find him. I don't want you to leave your place or go to work for the next few days. Just in case Dave goes to you."

"How the hell did he get out of there without being noticed by anyone?!"

"It's Dave. He's smarter than most seven-year olds and he's only five."

"Yeah. That's true... I'll keep an eye out for him. You should go to bed or at least lay down and rest. I'll call the cops for you."

"Thanks Dirk. Sorry to call so late."

"Dude. I'm a Strider. I'll be up for another few hours."

"Heh... Yeah, thanks again. I'll see you around man."

"Yeah. See you round." Dirk and Bro hung up. They both sighed without knowing how a like they were. Dirk dialed for the cops and told him everything he knew as Bro sat there on the steps in the cool Texas night.

"So there kid, what's your name?" The man had driven for a few hours to get to his place outside Huston. Dave now sat at the table in the man's kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream.

"I'm Dave. Dave Strider. Who are you, mister?" Dave frowned behind his pointed anime shades at the old man.

"You can call me master."

"Why would I ever do that? That's a really weird name."

"Dave, stop being a brat and listen to master."

"N-no. You're not keeping me here. I'm leaving." Dave got up off the chair and headed to the door. The man got in the way and knocked Dave out cold with one hit to the side of the head with a beer bottle he picked up off the pigsty of a floor.

Dave gasped awake and sat up instantly at the clanging of metal on metal. "Wakey, wakey, Dave." It had been ten years since that day. Dave had wished everyday that he had never ran away. He pushed his hair back and weakly stood up. Through the years the only thing he'd had pure access to was a tiny window with bars that let in some sun light, a bed and a small water fountain. He had lived in captivity for the ten years he had been missing. Dave's big brothers had given up on finding him after five years of nothing and came to the painful decision that he had died. They had grieved the whole time and still grieved to this day.

Dave looked at his master with fear coursing through his veins and through his eyes. "Will you please allow me to have breakfast today, Master?" He hadn't eaten in at least a week and that's usually how it went. He'd get little to no food on a daily basis and if the old man, that had aged a rather high amount and looked around eighty years old, decided to give him food everyday. Dave was severely malnourished, and sick. He had infected gashes and many scars from the old man being to rough. The old man's name was Nickolas. He was a sixty-seven year old man who's body was aging faster than he was.

"Maybe. We'll see. You're going to Huston today. My friend needs a sex toy of a boy for one of his sex rooms and he came to me and I said yes as long as they are STD free. See how much I care about you?" Dave reluctantly nodded. "Okay Dave. It'll be a two-hour drive so get up and get moving!"

"Can I at least have something to cover myself up with, please?" Nickolas sighed and rolled his eyes then threw a huge shirt at the tall and bony boy. "Thank you master." He slipped it on and started to move quickly. Dave loaded himself outside and then went into Nickolas' car. He sat in the back and put on his seat belt like everything was pure routine. Nickolas got into the driver's seat and started the engine that whined to life. The car was old and breaking down. Dave stared out the window as they drove to Huston. Dave loved riding in cars because nobody would touch him. His red eyes were glazed and were filled with sadness. The only thing that had ever been granted to Dave was hair cuts in actual hair cutting salons. His hair was always kept looking well by Dave. He had always took pride in his hair even though nobody would ever see it.

Since Nickolas sped all the time they got to Huston in an hour and a half. Dave was unloaded and ushered into the brick buildings and then led into the room. He was set up to be bound to shackles that would hold his body perfectly still. His hands were tied behind his back and lifted up so he would bend over and stay beant over. His master came up and cut the shirt off the bony frame that was Dave. Dave's feet were then chained down to the floor. He had been forced to get nipple rings at ten years old, along with a few dick rings. The man who owned the building connected chains to both his nipples making Dave clench his teeth out of pain. Once Dave was tied up and standing still while panting out of slight pain, he stared at the floor and continued to weakly pant.

"All right boy you get a meal then your room opens to public. Breakfast is a cold bowl of plain porridge." Dave smiled and looked up at his master.

"Thank you master! I am very grateful for the gift of food you are honoring me with." Nickolas' friend frowned at Dave then looked at Nickolas.

"How often do you feed him? Everyone hates cold plain porridge."

"I feed him enough now go feed him the porridge. I'm leaving." Nickolas left leaving the man and Dave alone. The man grabbed the bowl and the spoon before going to Dave and kneeled down in front of him and starting to feed him.

"I feel for ya kid. You seem to enjoy this more than you should. I thought he would have taken better care of a kid he picked up off the street."

"I'm sorry sir but I do hate my master with a strong passion. Please don't tell him though. I wouldn't be fed for a week at least." The man sighed and continued to feed Dave who was enjoying having a meal after no food for a week.

"My name's Nolan. I'll see if I can get someone to come in and help you. I know who to call. He'll show you to the care you need. I promise."

"Thank you sir but my master would kill you. I'm sure of it."

"Nick? Nah. I threaten him with the cops and he'd run to Cuba in the span of a day. I'll help you." They both smiled at each other. Dave's red eyes flowing with gratitude. Nolan fed Dave the rest of the porridge and got up and left. Dave hung his head and once again remembered the nightmare he had that night. he started to cry softly then instantly stopped when he heard the door creak. He looked up to see who it was. In the dim light there was a man in pointy anime shades and a black wife beater with an orange baseball cap on the chest of it. He had a tattoo on his right bicep. He was wearing black skinny jeans and orange all stars. He was tall with a chiseled face and spikey blond hair. He was holding a large fluffy black blanket under one of his arms.

"God. You look worse than I thought you would. I'm Nolan's friend. I'm here to help." He had a strong Texan accent. Dave checked him out then nodded slowly. Dirk started off by lowering the chain that held Dave's arms up. Once Dave could move he collapsed to his knees which made the shackles around his ankles cut into his skin and start to bleed. Dirk sighed and went to Dave's side. He undid every shackle then checked the cuts on Dave's ankles. "Jeez kid. You're sure beat." Dave was panting and his eyes were trying to close out of exertion of his weak body. Dirk picked Dave up bridal style and then wrapped the six foot tall and one hundred pound boy in the fluffy blanket. Dave rested his head on the man's chest.

"Thank you sir." His voice was sounding groggy.

"No need for the sir. Call me Dirk." Dirk smiled a little, he noticed Dave smile a little. "What is it?"

"You remind me of someone. That's all." Dirk sighed once again and started to leave the building out the back door. Dirk loaded Dave into his car and buckled him up softly. He looked at Dave's eyes that were tired, stressed and hollowed.

"You have red eyes... They're so familiar." Dirk's head was filled with Dave as a child but this boy didn't look like the five-year old that had run away from his older brother. Dave passed out as Dirk stared at his eyes. Dirk once again sighed and closed the door. He then moved to his side of the car and got into the classic charger. He started then engine that roared and sent birds flying. Dirk pulled out of the area just as Nickolas pulled in. to check up on the boy he left and to see if anyone had gone in to see him yet. Dirk drove to his small house and slowly loaded Dave out and carried him into the small house. "Jake! I'm home!" Dirk brought Dave up to the bathroom that was on the second floor. Jake came running from the kitchen then looked over Dirk's shoulder as he lowered him into the tub.

"Oh the poor thing! He must be starving! I'll start cooking!" The english man ran out and back to the kitchen. Dirk started to run some hot water to fill the tub and hoped that the boy he still didn't know would wake up but sadly to his demise he didn't. Dirk started to take off the now wet blanket and set it aside. He started to gently wash away every speck of dirt that was on Dave's sickly pale skin. He noticed how white the boy actually was and bit his lip and called out to Jake.

"Hey babe! Call a house doctor! This kid needs a check up pronto!" Dirk returned to find Dave awake. "Sorry I woke you."

"No. Thank you. I was having a nightmare." Dirk nodded and continued to wash off Dave's body. By the time Dirk was done cleaning Dave off the water was a deep grey with a red hint from blood with grime and filth.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Dave nodded. Dirk got up and ran out of the room he came back with a huge towel and another black fluffy blanket. Dirk started to help Dave up and wrapped the towel around him. He then picked him up and set him on the floor so he could wrap the blanket around him. That's when he noticed how tall he was. Dave was just under his height by a few inches. This made Dirk wonder even more if it was Dave. Dirk picked him up and carried him to a room with a nice big bed. He set Dave down on the bed and went to one of the drawers. "So what's your name?"

"Dave."

Dirk pulled out a pair of boxers that would be a little to big for Dave but once he gained weight would fit him perfectly. "Would your last name happen to be Strider?" This made Dave frown.

"Yeah... How did you know?" Dirk turned around and walked up to Dave holding the boxers. He put them down next to Dave and hugged him tightly but not to tight. Dave looked at Dirk in a confused manner. "Do I know you?"

Dirk pulled back and smiled. "I wouldn't expect you to remember me at all with all the trauma you've been through and the fact that I last saw you a little over ten years ago. It's Dirk. Your big brother." Dave looked at him like he was crazy before pushing his body into Dirk's and starting to shake.

"I'm so so sorry. I never actually wanted to leave. But I don't know what I was thinking. I missed you so much!" Dirk held him tightly and rubbed his back through the towel and blanket.

"Please don't ever leave us again."

"I won't. I promise." Dave and Dirk smiled at each other until Dirk kissed Dave's forehead. He gave Dave the boxers he had put down next to him.

"Here. Put these on. There's a doctor coming to see you for a much needed check up. Jake is making you some food. I don't know what he'll be making but I know that he's making lots of it."

"Who's Jake?" Dave shakily took the boxers and started to slide them on.

"Ahhhhh right. You don't know him. He's uh... He's my husband. He's super cute and super sweet. I'm actually surprised that he went for me." Dirk chuckled which made Dave laugh a little.

"And why wouldn't I fall for some handsome idiot like you?" Jake was standing in the door way.

"Oh... Hey. Um... I don't know. You just didn't seem gay when we first met." Dirk had a soft blush that was next to impossible to see. Jake smiled and came into the room and kissed Dirk with a smile. Dirk of course kissed back and shared a smile. "So what's cookin' good lookin'?"

"Oh I'm making home-made mac'n'cheese with veggies" Dave gained a huge smile at the menu then heard the door bell ring. Jake went down to go and answer the door while Dave and Dirk sat together and talked about what Dave had to go through.

"Rape? That's pretty rough man. You okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Mmm. Right." Jake came up with the doctor who instantly grimaced upon seeing Dave.

"Get a list Mr. Strider, You'll need to write things down for me." Jake instantly ran off and came back with a clip board, paper and a pen. The doctor began the check out. "First of all, food, and lots off it. Good food. Not microwave dinners or things like that." Jake wrote down notes as they went through the examination. Dave was being thoroughly inspected by the doctor. there was many things wrong with him. Asthma, bad infections, he needed stitches in many places, he was getting pneumonia and the doctor questioned how he was alive with the little nutrition he could get.

"Thank you doctor. I'm just glad that he's home and okay. I still need to call Bro and get him over here." The doctor nodded to bro then left with Jake to the front door. Dirk got up and went to the bathroom again then came back with a med kit and some hot water. "Let's get you stitched up while I call Bro." Dave nodded as Dirk put in a small bluetooth ear piece in and told it to call Bro. He started to get the needle ready and hot in the water after threading it with black stitching string. He slowly started to stitch up one of Dave's cuts and noticed it gave no care to it. "Hey man... Yeah long time no talk... Yeah, that's why I called actually... Yes, I found his body... No, he's not dead... Yeah, he's right here but-... Bro calm down! I'm using my bluetooth. He can't hear you but you'd be able to hear him... Just get your fat ass over here... No, you're actually not fat, it's an expression... Yeah... Dave, Bro says hi."

"Hey..." Dave spoke loud enough for Bro to hear.

"Yeah, who else would that be, Jake? Jake's english you ass hole. Look, just get over here and let me stitch him up... Yeah... Bye." Dirk lifted a finger to his ear piece and ended the call. He was half way through finishing all of Dave's stitches so continued on. "God he can be so annoying. It all started after you left too. I guess he got lonely... He has a cat now by the way. The thing is rude to everyone who goes around it." Dirk laughed a little then noticed that Dave looked sad. "I know it brings up bad memories but why did you run away?"

"He was being an ass because I wanted to do math instead of strife with him... I know it's a stupid reason to run away..."

"Hey, I'm here because I wanted to sleep when he wanted to teach me math." Dave and Dirk laughed a little then just kind of stared at each other for a moment. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dave smiled. He didn't really know what was socially acceptable anymore. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to teach me how to be normal again. I don't know what I actually can and can not do ever since I was with the ass hole Nickolas. He didn't take care of me like he said he would when he took me in."

They stared at each other for another until they heard Jake walk in with a tray that had four plates. Two of the plates had mountains of macaroni and veggies, the other two had less but they weren't dwindling in the amounts. "Alright boys. Soups on!" Jake handed out plates and utensils.

"Who's the fourth plate for?" Dave asked Jake who was sitting down with them and started to eat.

"It's for Bro. It's pretty early in the evening so I don't think that he'll have eaten." Jake smiled.

Dave smiled a little back then looked between the two love birds. He spoke when his mouth was empty. "When did you guys get married?" They looked at each other and frowned.

"Five years?" Jake spoke and then Dirk.

"I know we met seven years ago and boy is that a funny story!" Dirk smiled with a soft laugh which made Jake blush and roll his eyes. "Okay, so I was on the bluetooth with Bro and we were arguing so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was and bumped into Jake which knocked everything out of his hands. Of course I helped him out. That's when I noticed that they were all supplies for metal crafting. With me being into making robots, of course I was instantly interested so I asked him what he was making. What were you making babe?"

Jake blushed even more. "I was making a tree."

"Yeah.. A fucking tree. I thought he was nuts but it actually looks pretty damn good if you ask me. So we connected and talked. Then I asked him out and he said no." This remark made Dave laugh along with Jake. "Oh shut up, the both of you. Anyways, I waited a few month then asked again and he said yes. Then we went on dates and yada yada yada. I asked him to marry me, blah blah blah." Throughout the story Dave's mouth was almost never full.

The door bell rang which made Jake jump up to answer it. "Coming!"

While Jake was gone Dirk leaned in close to Dave and whispered. "Don't tell Jake I told you but the first time we did it he did the reverse cow girl without saying yee haw." Dirk smirked and Dave laughed. Being a sex slave for as long as he was he knew every sex position known to man off the top of his head. Jake came up with Bro who stood in the door way and stared at Dave. Dave set aside his plate that was almost done because he knew something was going to happen. His red eyes were flowing with fear as he watched Bro slowly come forward. Jake and Dirk were scared themself's and held their breath as Bro stopped in front Dave. Bro stared at him again before leaning down and hugging him tightly.

"Please don't ever leave me again." Dave stiffened then relaxed and hugged back weakly. The blanket had slipped off his shoulders making Dave shiver a little. Dave didn't really care as he fisted the back of Bro's shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Bro pulled back and kissed Dave everywhere possible besides his lips.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to have you home. Fuck, it's been lonely without you." Bro smiled at Dave when he pulled back and wiped away a tear. "Is it god damned allergy season again?" Everyone laughed then Bro pulled the blanket up around Dave's shoulders and gave him his food. "Eat up lil' man. You need it." Dave smiled back at Bro then quickly finished off his food.

"Jake..."

"Yes dear?" Jake looked at Dave.

"May I please have some more?"

"But of course! Here I'll go get you some." Jake got up and took his plate down stairs then came back up with the plate mounted with food.

Jake gave Dave the plate. "Thank you so much. It's very good by the way." Dave's eyes seemed to be glowing with joy.

Jake smiled back. "Why thank you. I think I'm a terrible cook but these two keep telling me otherwise." Jake's English accent made Dave like him a little more since he had just met the English man. Dave looked at everyone around him and smiled. They were all smiling and laughing. Dave had a family again. Dave finished his second plate. "Well I'm stuffed."

Dirk chuckled at the amount he had eaten along with Bro. Jake was a little confused but laughed as well. Dave set his plate down on the bed beside himself and snuggled into the blanket. Dave was starting to get tired. The Striders could tell and started to calm the room down which really was just Jake. Dirk, who still sat on the bed, slowly ushered Dave to lay down. Jake got the hint and started to clean up all the dishes. Jake then went down stairs with the tray. Dirk tucked Dave in then laid down next to him. Dave sighed and moved in closer to Dirk and rested his head on the older's chest. "I'll take you out clothes shopping tomorrow, Okay?" Dave yawned and nodded. Dirk smiled and kissed his little brother's forehead. Bro leaned back in his chair and got comfortable. Jake came back up to see Dirk holding Dave close to himself as he fell asleep again.

"I take it you'll be sleeping here, Dirky baby?" Bro chuckled at the name making Dirk blush softly and nod.

"Only if that's okay with you though."

"I'm fine with it." Jake came up to Dirk and gave him a long kiss. When he pulled back he looked at Dave who had already fallen asleep, and put a hand on his face to lightly stroke it. "I'm glad Nolan called you. You two sleep well." Jake waved to the Striders as he left the room.

"You're lucky he's so understanding you know. If he wasn't I don't think he'd be all to happy with you."

"Yeah... That's why I'm glad I have him. He's the love of my life." Dirk smiled as he looked at Dave as though talking about him. Dirk couldn't tell if he had loved Dave more than his husband at some point but at that moment he was happier to have Dave in bed with him than the man who stole his heart.

Dave was dreaming of things he missed out on only with Dirk. He was dreaming of the childhood that his mind wanted with Dirk. Little did he know that when he was rescued by his big brother, he had fallen for him.


End file.
